transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Board Archive November 2029
Autobot Message: 3/46 Posted Author Incident in Toronto Sat Nov 01 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Spinny, then Red Alert looking unusually worn, even for him. "Earlier this evening Mishap reported Decepticon activity in Toronto, Canada. Sky Lynx and I both replied over the radio, but on learning that Sky Lynx was five minutes away as it was but would have to make a ten minute detour to in order to pick me up, I instructed Sky Lynx to proceed directly to Toronto and stood by in case further back-up was needed." "Apparently it was, but I didn't get word until Sky Lynx's emergancy beacon went off. I took the Golden Age and arrived in Toronto to find Sky Lynx in shuttle form after having suffered an extremely damaging crash, and signs of battle damage in a larger area of the city itself. Sky Lynx was unconscious, and there was no sign of either the Decepticons he had encountered or of Mishap. The only thing I know of the Decepticons' activities comes from a comment made by Sky Lynx over the channels earlier, where in he wondered what the Decepticons would want with jewelry." "Sky Lynx is still unconscious and, due to his size, is under guard just outside of Metroplex in a cleared area. I need Sky Lynx repaired, I need Mishap found, I need an explanation for what went down in Canada and I..." he pauses, his voice hitching, then he continues, "...I take full responsibility for not sending a second team, or at least investigating myself, prior to the emergancy beacon." He drops his optics as he says this last line, and appears ashamed. "The oversight was inexcusable." Then he looks back up. "But I won't see it made worse. Red Alert, out." Blip. Spinny. Screen blank. Autobot Message: 3/47 Posted Author Evidence Sun Nov 02 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears, looking a little pained, though his injury can't be seen; it is on his back. "So Foxfire an' I snuck out to a Decepticon aerial dance. That loopy blue car Decepticon was there, too. See, I had this hunch the guy who framed me was a lil' yellow and blue Seeker I ran into on XXX, and sources said he'd be at this shindig. Foxfire confirmed that this guy smelled like the scraps of evidence Foxfire and Penumbra found at the scene of the crime. I managed to secure a wingtip off the Seeker. Foxfire has it now. I ain't gonna risk contaminating the evidence any more. If I am allowed to do the analysis myself, I will, but I can understand that y'all might not want me handling it." His expression turns rather sour. "Lemme know. Many thanks to Foxfire. He does good work, 'specially for a guy with no thumbs. Nightbeat, out." Autobot Message: 3/48 Posted Author When Sharkticons Attack! Sun Nov 02 Raptor ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ \ **Autobot Spinny then stops and fades** The screen flickers back on with Raptor waving softly, his violet optics flicker as he smiles, "Hey guys, ok first things first-- bare with me. First Report since I've been on earth-- over a year.. well now longer then a year, but whatever." Waves his hand gently. "Ok so, Crash sends in a message over the broadband-- guess he is some new guy, but anyhow. Sharkticons apparently were causing issues and Rampage was trying to steal the National statues there near that pool." Raptor urrs softly and then laughs softly, "I think its called the Reflective pool, anyhow. We took out the Sharkticons, sent the ones remaining packing and we also apparently shooed off Rampage!" He pauses for a moment and shows the marks on his wings pointing to them, "Also guys, that really hurts... we really need to get some medics back in the base who can /actually/ repair a flier. Seriously we are really low on med-techs." Laughs gently, "Guess everyone is forcing my hand to learn medical skills from my gal." Ahems softly, "Anyhow, Crash and I saved the day and really, Crash did a great job, if anything he should get the full rewards on this." Hrms a little, "So Long story short-- the day was saved, yay! Ok-- I'm going back to get my wings fixxed.. blasted Sharkticons.." The Autobot flier then reaches over the camera to shut it down. **And the Spinny returns!** Autobot Message: 3/49 Posted Author Back in action Tue Nov 04 Jazz ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Jazz's face comes on screen, "What's happenin', Autobots? Sorry 'bout the long goodbye, but some things needed to be handled. And Rodimus calls, you don't send him to voice mail. Now that that job is over, I'm back in Autobot City lookin' for some updates. If you've got some, bring 'em. If you don't, come chill with me for a while. You know the door policy. Open. Jazz out." *blip* Autobot Message: 3/50 Posted Author Tue Nov 04 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kup, sporting a few new cracks on his chest, appears behind his desk, frowning as he types something into his console. He yells, "What the hell do you mean, invalid format? Stupid slagging computer!" He slams his fist onto the desk before looking up at the camera. "Ehhh, whatever. First off, I wanna say, glad to see ya back, Jazz, as always. Now, onto a quick little report. Was helpin' Grimlock with a little cleanup after a fight, and I was drivin' some crushed cars over to a scrapyard. Dumped 'em off, when I hear this great big thumpin' and a stompin'. Thought it mighta been Grimlock, but he already returned to base. "So I checked it out, and what do I find? This Decepticon chump, Avalanche, marchin' towards Autobot City like he doesn't give a frag. So I intercepted him, and told him to get lost. He didn't get lost, so I pondered my options. AC was close by, and I coulda called for reinforcements, but this guy had been goin' around beatin' up youngbots and even the Dinos, and I don't take kindly to that. So I decided I'd teach this guy a lesson, myself. And I did. Sent him packing, and took him down a few notches. Wasn't exactly easy, though. The guy was pretty tough and strong, I'll give 'im that. But I had one big edge on 'im that he'll never have. And you know what that was?" Kup grins, pointing at the camera. "That's right. *Experience.* And if ya listen to veterans like me, you can tap into that edge, too. That's the moral of the story, bots. Kup out." Autobot Message: 3/51 Posted Author Hat Warning Wed Nov 05 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears, in a funny Shakespearean outfit and looking more disgruntled than usual, "All hats are now to be double-checked by appropriate personnel before wearing, because, uh... while we were doing a rehearsal, a hat attacked Red Alert." Nightbeat holds his forehead with a hand. "We've tagged and bagged the remains of the hat. Also, a crown exploded. Got the pieces tagged and bagged, too. Those props were donated by Dr. Cull Homey, the noted theatre critic, who, uh, will be under investigation shortly, as we cooperate with the human authorities." He remembers one other thing. "Oh, yeah, he donated this sword, too." He holds up a sword in a bag, and just accidentally jostles it, causing the spring-loaded blade to shoot out through the bag and impale his arm to the wall. Nightbeat curses, "Oh Primus, why?!" The picture flickers off. Autobot Message: 3/52 Posted Author Big fish thing! Thu Nov 06 Grimlock ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *It's Grimlock! There's bits of seaweed and the occasiona starfish hanging off of him by the look of it. Odd!* "Yesterday, stuff happen! Him Kup say me Grimlock need go 'vestigate radio jammy suffs, so me go! Oh, and him Focus n' him Clutch there too. And Grapple there when me get there!" "So there big...spaceship thing. Septi cons want it, but me Grimlock say NO, and SMASH it good! Then, inside spaceship, there big ugly fish thing! Really big! Bigger than me Grimlock! So me Grimlock SMASH big fish thing! In FACE! Thems other guys shoot it some too, me think." "Me Grimlock keep smashing thing! 'Til, uuuh, til NOTHER spaceship show up, and start blasty-ing! Laser hit me Grimlock, but me okay! Me fall in water, and me Grimlock think big fish thing get 'way. So, uh, yeah." *A pause* "Somebody better tell him Seaspray." *Blip!* Autobot Message: 3/53 Posted Author JAYSON REDFIELD - WANTED Thu Nov 06 Dee-Kal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Junkion Spinny/Autobot Spinny/Junkion Spinny/Autobot Spinny... This is Jayson Redfield (shows wanted poster of a blond-haired youth of normally feisty but enthusiastic disposition). Normally a valued member of both society and the EDC, but now... Something has happened. Not a cerebro shell, nothing like that, but it might as well be. His disposition, his temperament is not as it was. He has fought and shot at fellow EDC members, maiming my good friend Sam-u-el EDC, and is by all accounts ... what do they say..? Gunning for Mander Spike Witwicky. (she means 'commander' - her shorthand for a high rank officer, okay? ^-^) He is at large, he is out there *somewhere* and he is *dangerous*. This is no joke. The EDC want him captured, disarmed - not his actual arms, please, just relieved of his gun and any other sharp objects - and detained until EDC personnel can retrieve him for treatment and debriefing and whatever it is they need to do to make him Jayson Redfield again. It is suspected... (shows a diagram) that a lapel pin depicting the Union Jack flag - a British symbol - is the source of the mind control, but we are uncertain. If caught, removal of the pin or some method of blocking the signal might restore him. Please, if you see him - report immediately and help to bring him in as soon as possible. Do what you have to do... but do not harm him. (sigh) If possible. He *must* be captured. It is imperative! Err, and that is all I have to say right now. *Please* help. Mander Spike is in severe danger if he is not found. Junkion Spinny/Autobot Spinny/Junkion Spinny/Autobot Spinny... Autobot Message: 3/54 Posted Author Training Room Notice Thu Nov 06 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text announcement from Red Alert: "The training room appears to be functioning safely once more, although there may not have been sufficient memory installed for the more complex simulations. The primary issue of holograms developing self-awareness seems to have been addressed, and the room is to be monitered for further glitches. If anyone notes an operational bug, do not hesitate to report it - if it's a potential safety issue, the training room is to be shut down immediately using one of the circuit breaker cut-offs. Should any holograms show any signs of becoming aware that they are holograms, the training room is also to be shut down immediately and the incident reported. -Captain Red Alert" Autobot Message: 3/55 Posted Author AAR: Cliffjumper's Rescue Sat Nov 08 Ultra Magnus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (video report from Ultra Magnus) - - - - - - "Earlier this evening, the Decepticons led an assault on a nuclear power plant in Canada. During this fight, they abducted Cliffjumper, apparently on orders from Cyclonus; I led a team consisting of myself, Steeltread, Nightbeat, and Raptor in order to intercept and retrieve him. "The Decepticons continued to flee from pursuit until they arrived at a strange planet far from Earth. Once there, we pursued the kidnappers to an ancient temple, where Cyclonus -- even madder than usual -- seemed intent to use Cliffjumper as a sacrifice in order to apparently 'resurrect Unicron.' "He never got a chance to. Before he could, he was shot down by his own men, who seemed to agree with us for once that he /was/ off his rocker. They retreated with Cyclonus in tow before we could stop them, but fortunately, we managed to retrieve Cliffjumper in the process. "Still, the fact that Cyclonus thought he -could- bring back Unicron to begin with is a bit troubling. Cliffjumper has volunteered to investigate the planet and the temple that Cyclonus brought him to, in order to find out just what Cyclonus actually had planned. "I would like to thank Steeltread, Raptor and Nightbeat for their courage and diligence; you all performed wonderfully. Cliffjumper will contact us as soon as he discovers anything. "Ultra Magnus, out." - - - - - (screen blacks out) Autobot Message: 3/56 Posted Author Paris Incident Sun Nov 09 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert appears on camera - inside an Autobot shuttle. Apparently this is where he recorded his report. "Earlier today, Terran news agencies reported an apparent attack on the Eiffel Tower. Grimlock proceeded to investigate. I heard nothing further from him until I requested a status report, at which time he mentioned engaging Rampage and two Decepticons he could not identify, and further reported that Clutch had arrived on-scene to assist. A little while later, Grimlock requested assistance, reporting that he needed assistance in holding the Eiffel Tower upright so he could return to the fight. At that point, I proceeded to Paris in the Alpha Trion. When I arrived on-scene, Grimlock was, indeed, holding up the Eiffel tower, while Clutch was engaging Rampage in combat. With the use of the Trion's grappling line, I was able to take over holding up the Eiffel Tower." He looks down at the controls in front of him. "Which I am... still doing. However, I shouldn't be here much longer. Emergency crews are on-site and already working to shore up the structure, which has been badly damaged at the base. One of its support struts are missing, and all three of the others have taken at least some damage." "Shortly after my arrival, Grimlock was able to return to the fight and send Rampage packing, while an unidentified spider Decepticon attempted to gnaw through the Alpha Trion's grappling line. I was able to take a shot at him, and he left, possibly realizing just how badly he was outnumbered. In addition to the spider, we still have the other two Decepticons Grimlock faced earlier to identify. While monitoring local news reports from the shuttle, I've been able to determine that one was a white tank, and the other was a fighter jet, colored like Skywarp but sporting a more modern model." He pauses and checks a screen. "Ah, it seems that the tower has been shored up and I am free to go. I'll return to base shortly. Red Alert, out." Autobot Message: 3/57 Posted Author Ankle Monitor Sun Nov 09 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Audio Only:) "Alright, I'm satisfied with the investigation into this Space Bridge sabotage so far, so I'm gonna permit Nightbeat to take off his ankle monitor and clear him as a suspect. There's a 4-digit code you gotta enter on it. I'll send it to ya, along with some new orders. And Nightbeat? Don't you EVER ignore this old mech again." Autobot Message: 3/58 Posted Author Freestyle Jazz Mon Nov 10 Jazz ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Jazz is sitting in the pilot's seat of a shuttle, and the strains of Steely Dan's "Hey Nineteen" can be heard playing over the spacecraft's internal speakers. He's kicked back in the seat, with his feet up on a non-vital place on the instrument panel. His hands rest behind his head and he addresses the camera in his usual, good natured manner. "Hello Folks!" he says cheerfully, "Your friendly neighborhood Jazz here, just letting everyone know that I'm on my way back from the Galactic Music Symposium on Vestron 8! I had a great time, and will hip all you cats to the new tunes when I get back. I should be there.." he glances at the ship's chronometer "..in 'bout eight hours or so, so if you need me for anything, I should be in long-range distance in about six hours and I'll start setting up my schedule. Keep the home fires burnin' Autobots!" he says, smiling, and giving a thumbs up. Autobot Message: 3/59 Posted Author Multiple Incident Report Mon Nov 10 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Voice only report from Red Alert. The twitchy little guy sounds even twitchier than usual, and his voice is somewhat weak. "Intercepted a message on the Decepticon frequencies... Scientist Arachnae wanting to steal car parts. Investigated in Alpha Trion. Sought to lead her out of populated areas. This was a mistake. I was severely injured in the following confrontation, although she left after Nightbeat arrived on-scene. Apparently her interest in my build-design isn't limited to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker - oh. Sideswipe - she still has your hands. They've been converted into drones. With eyes on stalks. I'd better not see those things wandering around here. "During my encounter with Arachnae, I overheard a report from Terran news agencies about a fire from Spain. Decepticon radio activity confirmed that they were responsible. Specifically, Americon stole a fuel truck and managed to set it and himself on fire. Whirl was dispatched to investigate. "Also during this business, radio messages from Kup suddenly cut out after some mention of a forest. Transponder signals showed him to be in the Black Forest. Nightbeat and I arrived on-scene, and found Kup unconscious admist signs of a struggle. However, Kup's offline was not... he seemed more sleeping than knocked out hard. He was mumbling, and even moved in his sleep. Even unconscious, Kup has a potent right cross. "Managed to pilot back to Metroplex. Called for a crew to bring myself, Kup, and Nightbeat into the repair-bay. Nightbeat's injuries are minor - one right cross. Mine are... severe, but repairable. Don't know Kup's status yet. Don't know how things in Spain went down. Need... need the report from Whirl. Search area. Steeltread... Steeltread reported seeing the fire, and Whirl, but his radio cut out. If he doesn't return with Whirl, need to search for him." "That is all." Autobot Message: 3/60 Posted Author Anubis Mon Nov 10 Dee-Kal ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Strange exo suit? Robot? Unknown. Identified himself as 'Anubis' after the Egyptian canine deity - also he looks similar. His request, to see me outside Autobot City. His report - a Sharkticon in Spain has taken the limb from an Autobot, so to be ready to take on a patient as soon as possible. Then he flew away. I believe he thinks he is Batman... Bat Dog, maybe? Chee... Autobot Message: 3/61 Posted Author Fire in Spain Tue Nov 11 Whirl ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -Click- Whirl appears, covered in what looks like soot and ash. He also has a bunch of sticks and leaves poking out all over his body. Fun times. "As you may or may not be aware of, there was a raging forest fire in Spain last night. Although the reasons for why it started is still unknown, I believe my theory to be the most plausible." Whirl reaches off screen and pulls out a large poster depicting a fire breathing Godzilla. He gives the audience a few moments to soak this in before putting it away. "What ever the cause, I was sent to investigate and, ultimately, put the flames out. While doing so, I was attacked by a robot..shark..thing. What are they called again? Sharkticons? Yeah, that's it. To make a long story short, I was LOCKED in an EPIC BATTLE with this BEAST for what seemed like HOURS before finally retreating. I MEAN, BEFORE I BEAT HIM IN TO A COMA AND LEFT HIM FOR DEAD! No, but seriously, he was a beast. Which brings me to my next point.." He, again, reaches off screen and pulls out another item: a wanted poster promising a large, monetary reward for the retrival of what looks like his arm. "Oh! And before I forget, the fire /did/ eventually go out, but that was only because it ran out of trees to burn. Public Relations, you have quite a lot of work ahead of you." -Click- Autobot Message: 3/62 Posted Author Junkion Tue Nov 11 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears, stained by black swamp water, spider venom, and glowing pool water. He looks injured and a bit disgruntled, and he reports, "Went to Planet Junkion to check out that reference to an archaeological dig on Junk on page seven of the Black Book of Primus. Rodimus Prime was along for a bit, but the Big Boss had to skedaddle on more important business," or so Nightbeat assumes. "So Clutch, Grimlock, Hot Spot, Tempo, and I explored around the Alcatraz, Black Lagoon, and Gillagan's Island areas. On Gillgan's Island, we found a tunnel down to a glowing pool area, wherein a transorganic spider attacked us." He points to his wounds. "Everyone's gonna be okay, though. After a concerned effort, Grimlock managed to kill the spider, which knocked open some panels that look like this." Nightbeat holds up some glossy photos. Triptych This ancient cave painting has three clear panels. The paint is scraped and faded, as if there have been struggles here. Panel One Chaos and destruction reign. Stars explode, and planets are ruined. Whole species are wiped off the face of the universe. The artwork is simple, but the pain and suffering depicted here are clear. Panel Two A temple with an orb atop is shown. One walls of the temple has been omitted by the primitive painter, and inside, there is a dark pool and a sycamore tree. A figure that looks like a crude rendition of Rodimus Prime, complete with a very pointy spoiler behind his shoulders, holds aloft a glowing blue and orange object. The tone of this painting is grim and serious. Panel Three The same stars as in the first panel are shown to placidly shine, and planets contentedly orbit the stars. The aliens that were previously dying now frolic in the sunlight. The mood of the scene has clearly lifted to a more joyous attitude. He comments, "Pretty weird, huh? Kinda lines up with all the damage done by that ion storm. Commendations to Clutch, Grimlock, Hot Spot, and Tempo for killing that spider. Nightbeat, out." Autobot Message: 3/63 Posted Author New Security Cameras Tue Nov 11 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The observant (and, indeed, maybe the not-so-observant) may notice a number of new security cameras have been installed in Metroplex, so far focusing on the First Floor Main Lobby. All the exits are covered, as is the central part of the room, but some of the other cameras are pointing in notably odd directions - unnused corners, the ceiling, other cameras. In fact, even the very clever would find it hard pressed to find a spot in the front lobby that isn't covered by at least one camera, and most by two or more. What's more, it looks like similar work has begun in observation lounge off of Medical, and in the Command Center. Autobot Message: 3/64 Posted Author I'm back (again) Wed Nov 12 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kup appears after the spinny, looking his crankiest. "I'm back. Some aftwipe hit me with sumthin' nasty, and I couldn't think straight for over a day, but First Aid brought me back to the land of the coherent. Good work, lad. As for the rest of you, if I hear even one guy was makin' cracks about me goin' senile--well, let's just say that's gonna be one unlucky bastard. That ain't important, though." Kup frowns, leaning back in the chair he's been sitting in. "Don't remember who shot me. It was like I was hit with a stun weapon 'a some kind. His optics... they were... I remember 'em... I think they were red. Probably a Decepticon. Don't know why he didn't finish me off, though, when he had the chance. I can't figure it out. Penumbra, or Red Alert, or SOMEBODY who friggin' volunteers, I want you to look into this. I'd assign Nightbeat but he's already busy lookin' into something else. At least, he BETTER be. I'll expect a report on that mission I gave ya, Nightbeat. I'll expect it SOON." The old mech gives the camera the Evil Eye, which really is quite terrifying. "Now onto somethin' else. NASA's doing an experiment over Jupiter this Friday. Seems like they're testing a shuttle and a modified Shrike in that planet's upper atmosphere. Folks, I've flown in the upper atmospheres of gas giants. Dangerous doesn't even begin to describe it. Powerful winds, constant thunderstorms, radiation..." Kup shakes his head. "Hell, I'd never do it unless I had a good reason. That's why, when I heard about this, I immediately volunteered the Autobots to help out. If something goes wrong, we need to be there in a shuttle to support them. Yeah, I could just leave this to the EDC, but we--no offense to the humans readin' this--got a lot more experience flyin' in space and hazardous conditions. And if the Decepticons show up, then the two of us workin' together should be more than enough to stop 'em. "That bein' said, this is gonna be a joint op between the bots and the EDC. If General Witwicky, or whoever the rankin' officer of the EDC is gonna be, gives you an order, yer gonna follow it. If ya don't, you answer to me." Again, Kup levels the Evil Eye at the camera. "And you don't wanna answer to me. "Alright, bots, mission times are posted in the barracks. Make sure yer ready for it, and don't go blabbin' about this where Decepticons might be spyin' on ya. Kup out." Autobot Message: 3/65 Posted Author Security Camera Footage Thu Nov 13 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears, looking blackened, burned, scuffed up, and generally injured. Despite that, there's a great big grin on his face as he reports, "I hunted Fleet - the Seeker who framed me down to Six Lasers, and he boasted about how he framed me. Kup got the security camera logs for me, so here they are." http://transformers2005.wikia.com/wiki/Security_Camera_Footage Autobot Message: 3/66 Posted Author Theft of Supplies Thu Nov 13 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text only:) I've received word that our supplies are being stolen by an unknown individual or individuals. After checking inventory logs and inspecting our storage houses, I have reason to believe that this is, in fact, true. I've assigned Red Alert to investigate the matter, and expect Autobots to cooperate with him. In addition, I am stationing additional guards outside of supply lockers, and all withdrawals must be logged. So whoever is doing this, I'm giving you a week to turn yourself in. After that, all bets are off. We will find out who you are. Autobot Message: 3/67 Posted Author Mishap & Fireflight Fri Nov 14 Punch ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Punch's face appears on the screen. He is currently hurredly walking down a corridor, busy as usual (or is he, the slacker!) "After a locker search, Red Alert and I have ascertained that Mishap and Fireflight are /probably/ not traitors. Inspections will continue at random intervals. Punch out" Autobot Message: 3/68 Posted Author Addendum Fri Nov 14 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert has attached addendum to Punch's report. He adds hastily, "Erm, naturally, I was looking for evidence of theft, not treachery. As ordered. There was no evidence of thievery, either." Autobot Message: 3/69 Posted Author Red Alert Sat Nov 15 Punch ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Punch appears on the screen, looking stony faced. A voice clip of Red Alert plays: "Punch! Punch! It's /worse/ than you thought!" "That was the last message I got from Red Alert!" Punch leans into the camera. "The transmission was then cut off. He has not reported back in to base and should be considered missing, perhaps dead. The last transponder reading has been narrowed down to a 1000 km radius of Metroplex. I want everyone searching. No-one is above suspicion, /No-one/" He leans back in his chair. "Additionally a broad-range radio transmission was recieved from a Cybertronian I am told is known only as 'Hobo'. I want this mech located and the message decoded. Message is as follows:" "The Beast and his apprentice, for but always two there are, Some did they take, and from the light turned them far. And none would suspect the heinous crimes they would commit, Each of them serving evil by doing their bit. What could stop them, did no one know? To despatch the darkness, once more the light must flow." Autobot Message: 3/70 Posted Author Re: The poem Sat Nov 15 Fireflight ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This isnt a very good poem, I just have to say. Whoever wrote it chose it mostly to try and look good and mysterious, but it just is so horrid. There's no rythm or meter to the syllables - good poems will typically have a pattern (Usually, the most famous for doing this is Haikus). The syllable count per line is: 14,11,13,12,8,12. While there is no real 'rule' to poetry, having a proper pattern very much helps the mind read it, and the words flow better. Also, switching words around at random to make them line up to 'rhyme' isnt very appealing to the optic or ear - such as in line one. May as well string a bunch of random words together to make them rhyme! And the sudden change from stronger words to 'doing their bit' is rather shaking as well. 'Doing their bit' is rather slangy, and the rest of the poem isnt very slangy. And the tense of the poem is 'past tense', making it sound like it already happened and was over with - but if this is some sort of warning or prophecy, why past tense? Why not present or future tense? It would fit more if it was something to warn us about traitors or some new enemy approaching. After rereading it, it doesnt even sound threatening at all. Not even a Vogon could write this bad. Even with Iambic Pantameter, it doesnt work! Even couplet, tercet and ballad-style does not apply to this. Free verse is the closest it gets, but even then it can't really be excused. The imagery is not very helpful at all if it is supposed to be a riddle. Riddle poems need to drop specific clues to what they are hinting at to really be worthwhile solving. The writers in this case were too vague if they WERE trying to drop hints as to something. Anything could be 'the beast', and crimes depends on who you are right? There's also the last line - SO cliche. Fireflight out. Autobot Message: 3/71 Posted Author Re: Red Alert Sat Nov 15 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kup appears, and has visibly transcended his prior state of crankiness into full-blown anger. "Ok, whoever kidnapped Red, I'm guessing you did it to hide your petty thievery. Fine. Just be advised that when I find you..." Kup's optics smoulder with the kind of rage only a cranky old mech like him can muster. "It's gonna be *bad.* "Punch, you seem to wanna take charge of this situation, and that's fine. Just find our guy and bring the culprits to justice. As for that riddle crap, that's a dead end. I don't believe any of that superstitious trash. Don't waste your time on it, lad. Kup out." Autobot Message: 3/72 Posted Author Sensor Drop-Off Sat Nov 15 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only Dropped off a load of monitoring sensors on Alkor Zephyr to help Cliffjumper with those scouting duties, as Ultra Magnus assigned him. End of File Autobot Message: 3/73 Posted Author Thank You Sat Nov 15 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shipped oversees is a gift basket of high octane energon, oil, and other leisure-grade fuels. It's enough for one solid party with social drinking, or for one really lonely mech who wants to get really tanked. Accompanied is a Hallmark card with a green tank on the front. Inside is the quote 'Tanks for all your help!' thus proving once again that Marissa doesn't know s--- about picking out decent cards. Tucked in with the card, however, is a personalized note thanking Rodimus Prime, Jazz, and Kup for their assistance. It's signed by numerous EDC troopers. Autobot Message: 3/74 Posted Author Re: Kup Sat Nov 15 Punch ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Punch appears on the screen, leaning into the camera. "Right Kup yes, that makes sense. We need to find this foe and SWOOP on him, and FOLLOW through with any investigations. KUP, you are right in wanting to close off other avenues." He then winks heavily at the camera. Autobot Message: 3/75 Posted Author Report:Switzerland tracking Sat Nov 15 Fireflight ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ On advice from... Uhm, someone. Punch I think it was? Anyways, someone had me and Foxfire - oh yeah! It was Prime! He had us do this! - trail Red Alert's scent to see if we can find him. Anyways, we flew over the Channel and over mountains, a wall, germany, lots and lots of grapevines, and ended up in Swizerland reaaaaaaly high up on the side of a mountain at an intersection. While Foxfire tried to get his scent. Uh, well, we broke Switzerland. Sorry. We lost Red Alert's scent too. Apparently someone covered it up. We're both okay now. But someone still needs to go and fix the mountain. Sorry! I swear all I did was STAND on it! Uhm, FIreflightoverandout. *BLIP* Autobot Message: 3/76 Posted Author Ifraggle Report Sun Nov 16 Silverbolt ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Spinny. No spinny. Silverbolt! I apologize for the lateness of this report. My team and I were damaged in the incident I'm about to describe, and while we were still in the recovery berths some of us were asked to assist in a situation others are in a better position to report about. We received reports that a force of Decepticons led by Galvatron was attempting to annex the former Quintesson colony Ifraggle. The natives were resisting, but were taking heavy losses - Shockwave, Onslaught, and Sixshot were all helping Galvatron lead the Seeker forces, and the natives didn't have that kind of firepower. (Silverbolt looks slightly uncomfortable.) At least, they didn't until Grimlock ordered distribution of some Cybertronian-made armaments - not standard procedure, I know, but the Ifragglians weren't about to retreat. Once the bulk of the not-so-elite Decepticon forces were driven back, my team merged to keep Galvatron from levelling the place while Grimlock, Focus, Foxfire and Clutch handled the others he brought along to help lead the assault. When we were (a wry grin) ourselves again, the Decepticons were in retreat and pulling a few of theirs out of the rubble... we had a lot of the same to do, not only for our fellow Autobots but also for the Ifragglians. They fought bravely, and many paid the ultimate price for it, but their world is free now - free of the Quintessons and the Decepticons. We did the right thing, and we did well. (Looks offscreen, than resumes speaking a little faster) Any further questions, you may want to ask the other Autobots present. Everyone's been repaired, and (his hand is already reaching for the off button) I've been asked to meet with Terran authorities in Switzerland. (No Silverbolt. Spinny!) Autobot Message: 3/77 Posted Author 301 Sun Nov 16 Keeper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text only report TO: *.autobot FROM: Keeper, Military Division SUBJECT: Convoy attack In response to report of three giant robotic jungle cats taking control of a military convoy in the District of Columbia on route 301, Clutch and myself approached the area via work-grade hover transport and got visual confirmation of three Decepticons holding the human contingent prisoner while removing a cruise missile from a truck. Upon confronting these three Decepticons identified as Razorclae, Rampage, and Avalanche, we clearly gave warning to stop their actions. They clearly made it known the humans would be harmed if we interferred. I secretly radioed Clutch that we should allow them to take the missile and move away from the humans to get the missile away from the humans in order for it to be safely destroyed. I also radioed Rodimus Prime requesting that he contact the terran authorities in order for them to send signal to the missile to self destruct in case the plan to destroy it ourselves through firepower failed. It did fail. The Decepticons were leaving, taking to the air. I opened fire but the missile bearer was too quick and kept it out of my line of fire. However, commendably, Clutch was quick to get the soldiers moving to take cover while I opened fire and missed. I radioed Rodimus Prime that the signal to self destruct should be sent. However time was too limited. Avalanche hurled the missile down from the sky, apparently armed. Clutch attempted to limit the potential damage and casualties that would have been caused by the missile by hurling the truck up to intercept it. The missile and truck collided in mid air and then crashed to the ground harmlessly. No detonation occured. Miraculously, the warhead was a dud. This appears to be indicative of the entire small bases total outfit. The soldiers, not adequately protected to stand against Decepticon interferrance, perhaps have been relying too long on being a small operation to protect themselves from danger. Geography of human resources as target priorities for raids can no longer be taken for granted. I have sent a complete security assessment report to the base commander for review. A detailed list of reccomendations to prevent or survive future incidents. I am told budgetary concerns are a factor in implementation. I can only wish this particular unit and any other similarly small ones good luck in fortifying themselves with growth and proper training. End of report. Autobot Message: 3/78 Posted Author New Decepticon Warship Sun Nov 16 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kup does not appear after the spinny. What does appear is a picture of a Decepticon warship, partially obscured by multi-colored clouds. It's hard to make out its exact shape but it certainly looks like a weapon of pure terror. "Get a good look at that thing. That's the Decepticon's new toy. Decepticons didn't mention its name--they were too busy on trying to kill us, I guess--but until we find out what they call it I'm gonna just dub the thing... uh... the Bastard. Yeah, that's a good codename for it. Anyway, we ran into this thing while the EDC and us were babysittin' that NASA ship while it was doin' its gas giant run on CCN-1071. Everything was going dandy, until we pick up this huge contact. "Now, I thought that if the cons were gonna show, they'd do it in Astrotrain, or send a pack 'a Sweeps or sumthin'. I didn't see this comin'. That damn thing was so big, I thought it was an asteroid at first, until it powered up its weapons and opened fire on us. Hit us real hard, too. It was like Grapple was rammin' into our shuttle over and over. We couldn't take that kinda punishment forever, so we, uh, that's me and Rodimus--Jazz stayed behind to make sure our ride didn't get jacked--decided to board their ship through a hole we blasted into their little playpen. "Lookin' back, charging into a Decepticon warship's flight deck with just the two of us, thinkin' we'd blow it all up and save the day on our own, probably wasn't the smartest thing me and Rodimus ever did, but, heheh, that never stopped us before. Well, we were kinda lucky that Colonel Faireborn, Jayson Redfield, and Noah Wolfe were infiltratin' a different part of the ship. That split the Decepticons' attention a bit. Still, didn't take long for the Decepticons to meet 'n greet us. Onslaught and Runabout were the first to come outta the woodwork, and that wouldn't have been too bad, but eventually Galvatron himself showed up. Things got progressively worse as more Decepticons started pouring onto the flight deck, and Rodimus and me bugged outta there. "The EDC eventually pulled out, too, and boarded our shuttle since the NASA ship, eh, the North Carolina, it got outta there in the middle of the fighting. So, basically, we beat up their new ship a LITTLE bit and at least succeeded in distracting them long enough for the civvies to get away. If we're gonna have a chance against this super warship, we're gonna need one of our own, and fast." There's a bit of a cough. "Anyway, that's all I got for now. Things are gettin' busy, aren't they, bots? Kup out." (There's a special text attachment on the message, viewable only by Autobots ranked 5 or higher.) Keep an eye on Noah if you're ever on a mission with him. My impression of that guy is that he's a coward. He didn't want to help Colonel Faireborn when she boarded the Decepticon ship and he all but admitted to me that he's a washout who slipped through the cracks. Faireborn wasn't too happy when I chewed him out, though. Don't blame her. Well, you guys know how I am. I don't let that kinda slag go easily. That's it. Autobot Message: 3/79 Posted Author Japan Sun Nov 16 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat appears. His head looks very new and shiny. He reports, "Two Transformers, painted as Starscream and Brawl, attacked Japan today, trying to steal micro-circuitry. I have reason to suspect they were impostors, however. They managed to make off with some micro-circuitry, but property damage was minimal. Cyclonus and two Sweeps investigated, and they did not appear to know that 'Starcream' and 'Brawl' were up to. Corporal Wolfe, Fireflight, Air Raid, and myself investigated. I can't speak for the Corporal, but Fireflight, Air Raid, and I took heavy injuries." Autobot Message: 3/80 Posted Author Increased Security Measures Tue Nov 18 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader TO: *ALL* PRIORITY: *** HIGH *** RE: Extraterrestrial Security Threat As some of you may be aware, Galvatron has placed a "bounty" on the entire planet Earth. Ludicrous as that may sound, apparently the intergalactic soldier-of-fortune communty believes Galvatron's money is where his mouth is, as reports of increased piracy and movement of unregistered star vehicles on the fringe of the Solar System are starting to filter in through the intelligence chain. We must be on our guard. Between this and the debut of the new Decepticon warship, planet Earth is in peril and I am considering this the highest security risk. Our objectives must be two-fold, Autobots. One: I want offensive patrols on Cybertron transferred to assist EDC and Autobot defense squadrons on Earth. Two: I want engineering teams working triple-shifts to complete the Ark II Project. We must regain control of the solar system from the hands of chaos and that ship is our only hope right now. I will be remaining at Metroplex for the time being to coordinate the global defense initiative. Be prepared for anything. *** END TRANSMISSION *** Autobot Message: 3/81 Posted Author Kup's status Thu Nov 20 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (OOC: After the battle at the EDC airbase today, Autobots might find themselves wondering where everyone's favorite old man is. He certainly isn't in any of the medical bays, and one might think he would be, considering the beating Shockwave gave him, and that nasty fall where he landed right on his head. Where did he go?) Autobot Message: 3/82 Posted Author HIM KUP! Fri Nov 21 Grimlock ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Hey look, it's Grimlock! And Kup's right by him!* "Me Grimlock go with him Nightbeat to find him Kup! Him Kup go crazy and push us in hole, though. Then bunch of other Autobots show up and start yelling crazy- ME LOOKING AT YOU QUICKSWITCH." "Him Nightbeat run off somewhere, but me not sure why. So me Grimlock sit on Kup, and talk to him bunch! Him Kup 'fraid somebody gon' kill him, so me Grimlock follow him around and make sure he not die! Is great! Him Kup gon' tell me LOTS OF STORIES." "So, uuuuh. Yeah. Nobody kill him Kup! Also, someone get medic fix him Kup, too. Him all crazy lookin' like Junkion or something." *BLIP!* Autobot Message: 3/83 Posted Author Nightbeat Fri Nov 21 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** *** CC'd to the EDC Messaging System *** Earlier Friday evening there was an incident involving Kup, Grimlock, and Nightbeat that left Nightbeat badly wounded and near death at Alameda. I am unclear on the details, but there have been reports given involving Kup and Grimlock attempting to kill Nightbeat. Due to the seriousness of these reports, I have placed Nightbeat in our medical care and protection until Rodimus lets us know what he wants done. Autobot visitors must be cleared with either EDC Security, Rodimus Prime, or Ultra Magnus. I'm sure everyone recognizes the need for these security measures, and I appreciate in advance everyone's understanding. - Colonel Marissa Faireborn Autobot Message: 3/84 Posted Author Autobot Code Breach Sat Nov 22 Nightbeat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Nightbeat is somewhere generic in Alameda. He's had some repairs, but he still looks rather banged up. This unhappy detective reports, "Rodimus Prime told me to, "Get on it," with regards to tracking down Kup, who went AWOL after a recent fight with Shockwave. With Grimlock along, we went out to Arizona to investigate where Kup was last seen. Kup rolled a boulder at Grimlock, but Grimlock being Grimlock, it was the boulder that broke." He smirks a little, but really, he doesn't seem all that amused. "It got worse, though. He lured me into a pit full of rebar spikes and then shoved Grimlock in on top of me." Nightbeat grimaces in remembered pain. "So then Kup orders Grimlock to execute me. I plead with Grimlock, telling him that's not how the Autobot Code works, that we seek a fair and just trial first - and yeah, I know I ain't exactly the best guy to talk about following finer points of the Code, but I know it insides out and backwards," mainly so that he knows just how many subsections he's rampantly breaking in his investigations. "So Grimlock grabs me by the hand and neck." Not a happy memory, either." "Foxfire, Fireflight, and Quickswitch tried to control the situation, but Kup goaded Qiickswitch on channel, daring him to just kill everyone. So, uh, Quickswitch shot a bunch of us." Nightbeat facepalms. "I kicked Grimlock in the knee and ran away." Knee-kicks: the solution to everything. "Anyway, in booby-trapping Arizona, injuring fellow Autobots, and ordering my execution without trial, Kup has committed major breaches of the Autobot Code and has shown that he cannot be trusted. Maybe Shockwave's radiation fried his circuits or those slag-sucking Decepticons got a cerebro-shell into him. A lot of people have been commenting that Kup hasn't been acting like himself lately. Either way, I have to suggest that he be relieved of command until he can be properly medically examined and have his glitch repaired. I think we all know that Grimlock is too personally fond of Kup to make an objective decision. The EDC has kindly offered to take me in for the time being, and if any Autobot makes trouble for them, I'll personally see that he or she regrets it. So just don't. Nightbeat, out." Autobot Message: 3/85 Posted Author From Scamper & Six-Gun Sat Nov 22 Metroplex ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Scamper and Six-Gun appear on the screen at the Iahex spaceport. "Heyo, gents," Six-Gun starts off. "Good news and bad news. Metroplex arrived at Iahex to take on Trypticon. Then Tryppy got the upper hand with that hypno-beam of his. Then Red Alert saved Metroplex's bacon with some fancy driving. We owe you for that, Red. Then I shot Full-Tilt a bunch of times. Good times, I can tell you." "This is where it starts getting bad, though," Six-Gun says. "Metroplex managed to lift Trypticon and Full-Tilt up into space and tried to throw him into the sun, but Tryppy held on and Metro's thrusters failed. Last contact we had was the pair of them on a course that would probably see 'em both burnt up." Six-Gun rubs the back of his head. "...yeah. So... there's a chance he missed and slingshotted around the sun, but even if so he'll be in horrible shape when we find him. Dunno if Trypticon bought the farm yet either. Scamper and I are going to be helping here with the clean-up in the meantime. Six-Gun and Scamper out." Autobot Message: 3/86 Posted Author Red Alert's Worst Vacation Ever Sat Nov 22 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Hey, look who's back! Red Alert appears on screen. However, he looks grim, and the spacebridge tower that can be seen behind him looks like it's seen better days. "As many of you are aware, I suspected trechery, possibly even a conspiracy, within our ranks. Most of you just dismissed this as, 'Oh, that's just paranoid old Red.' Maybe, but this time I was right. A week ago, Nightbeat arranged a meeting with me at Reichenbach Falls in Switzerland. We talked. Nightbeat tried to convince me of his innocence. He failed. When I got too close to the truth, he hit me off the ledge we were on and knocked me to the bottom of the waterfall. By the time I hit bottom, I was in no condition to fight back when he bound me, placed me in a crate, and took me off-planet. "I was dragged to a temple resembling the one in Nightbeat's cave painting, pushed through a pool of black... blackness in the center, and found myself in..." Red Alert shakes his head. He pauses for a long moment, cycles his air-based cooling system once, and continues. "Nightbeat had brought me to Hell. He explained that he wasn't the one who sabotaged the spacebridge, but added that he wish he had. He was... insane. Singing, ranting. He claimed that he had possessed all knowledge for a moment, had felt hollow since, and would do anything to get that back. Those of you who have reviewed the books of Primus may recall mention of 'Hollow Men' working for 'The Enemey.'I tried to appeal to his Autobot nature. When that failed, I taunted him." Red Alert pauses. "That worked. He threw me down a pit and left." "I spent most of the next week laying atop a coffin that I had landed on. There were noises within - it wasn't empty, and whatever was inside, it wasn't completely dead. Eventually my shackles lost power, and I was able remove them. Shortly into my time there..." Red Alert hesitates. When he continues, his voice is shakey. "I... I caught fire. Nothing I could do would put it out. The fire did not do physical damage, but it was ex... excru..." He stops. When he speaks again, his voice is very shaken. "You know, I d-don't think this d-detail is very relevant. I'll move on." "Eventually the coffin... the coffin, and the platform the coffin was on... eventually, those raised back to surface level. A saw a large, black transformer. Those who were on Cybertron for the broadcasts earlier, he would be the one that appeared to be on fire. He welcomed me. I demanded to know what he had done with the others. He said they were his - and said I was. He ranted about a new order, and about having been banished for ten million years. He claimed to have been banished by Straxus and the Matrix. Not Alpha Trion. He claimed that Alpha Trion and Excelsior had fled from him. He threatened to subvert my will and rip my soul from my body. And then he revealed..." Red Alert looks down. "Vector Zeta. A lost creation factory... not just creation factory, but one supposedly on the level with Vector Sigma. I... realize this sounds insane, but..." Red Alert lifts his optics to the camera once more. "Vector Zeta spoke, and I can not doubt that evil has a voice." The security director's optics grow wide, his expression earnest. "I... I have been to Hell, and I have spoken to the Devil." There's another pause, but then Red Alert coninues. "And I escaped. The large dark robot did blast me before I got out, but eventually I made it back to the pool of black... something. I found my way back into temple, and then into the town outside. It was there that Foxfire and Penumbra found me. I was able to stop for basic repairs, but by the time we got back, the Autobots were already gathered on Cybertron for the attack, Nightbeat was already missing, and I was unable to warn Rodimus Prime about the potential for other traitors in time." Autobot Message: 3/87 Posted Author Red Alert's Worst Vacation: Cliffn Sat Nov 22 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "The short version, for those who didn't pay attention to the rest of the report - which you should! I gave out important information! - is that everyone who was on the earlier Alkor Zephyr trip is probably compromised. We already know about Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, and Steeltread. Keep an optic out for Raptor. Scamper's already given his report on what happened in my location during the Iahex battle, and for the other locations, I'll leave those to the people who were there. Metroplex is current lost, and we are uncertain as to his fate. We have a dangerous third faction on the loose, and it includes several of our own former allies. And to top it all off, the Matrix of Leadership is missing." He pauses. "This... this enemy, this Fallen, claims that our forebearers ran and hide, that it was left to Straxus to defeat him. I think he'll discover he has a different breed of Autobot on his hands today. It's... easy to say you would follow someone into Hell and back if you don't know what it's like. I know. I've been there. And if Rodimus Prime needs me to, if this situation needs me to, I will go back." "Red Alert, out." Autobot Message: 3/88 Posted Author New Security Measures Sat Nov 22 Kup ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Text only:) Effective immediately, channel priveleges, base access codes, and computer accounts for Ultra Magnus, Nightbeat, Steeltread, and Raptor, are to be revoked. This measure will prevent them from using our own communications against us, stop them from reading messages on the bulletin board, and lock them out of Autobot computer networks. These four individuals I just mentioned are to be captured if possible, destroyed if not. I know you're all shocked by what has happened, but these men are not your friends anymore. An act of weakness at a time like this will get you, and others, killed. As a final note, any questions as to whether or not I'm fit for duty may be discussed in a special Discussing Area behind the Ark. Clear your schedule for the next week or so, because the discussion may prove very tiring. --Kup (OOC: In other words, while OOCly the Rogue Autobots may still be able to read bbposts and hear channel messages, ICly they can't use those bboards anymore and can't use IC Autobot channels for communication. That should make spying on us quite a bit harder! Even so, it's possible that one of the Rogue Autobots, especially Ultra Magnus, might still know enough to seriously undermine security...) Autobot Message: 3/89 Posted Author Captain's Log: 1123.2029 Sun Nov 23 Rodimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ TELETRAAAN III ARCHIVE ACCESS * * * INPUT PASSWORD: ****** SELECT FILE: ORION PAX Captain's Log, Solar Date 1123.2029 ACCESS: *General AUDIO ARCHIVE RECORDING BEGINS NOW... "Captain's log, solar date 11-23 dot 2029. With a skeleton crew consisting of myself, Fireflight, Springer, Kup and Red Alert, we have succeeded in launching this vessel into Earth orbit where it will remain until the final fittings and personel transfers are complete. While hurried, the launch went off without incident. The crew are in good spirits, even in the face of our dire situation. "The Matrix is lost. Months ago, during a routine transit across interstellar space, I was... Attacked by some kind of force while in transwarp space. My personal recollection of the incident is limited. I awoke, near systems failure condition, marooned in the Great Galactic Starship Graveyard. There, I persisted on the remaining battery supplies of other marooned starships and my own makeshift energon converter until I was eventually rescued by an Autobot expedition team. Unfortunately, the Matrix was missing ... With no clues as to its whereabouts. "Rather than risk massive demoralization, I kept this information to myself. While I try to be as honest and candid as I can with my fellow Autobots, there is some information that I must keep close until the time was right. I embarked on building this starship to have a mobile platform for exploring the Galaxy, our only hope of ever recovering the repository of generations of Autobot wisdom. "The only clue to its whereabouts must be in the Great Galactic Starship Graveyard, in the black box recorder of my crashed shelter. Perhaps it can shed light on the mystery of the missing Matrix..." Autobot Message: 3/90 Posted Author 501.A Wed Nov 26 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert appears in his neat little on-ship state room. "Marissa Fairborne, Silverbolt, Fireflight, Keeper, Dee-Kal, and I reported to planet 501.A, aka 'The Wellfare Planet,' to investigate reports that their Lead Administrator had submitted a requisition for the Matrix. Once there, we discovered a group of Decepticons including Americon, Catechism, Sunder, and a new, death-themed Decepticon whom I could not identify were also there investigating the same thing. Finally, the Junkion Ecto was there, but he didn't arrive with us and I'm not sure what he was doing there, besides battling the death-themed Decepticon. "Eventually, using somewhat... unconventional means... we were able to locate their central government building, but faced some difficulty in navigating it due to the crowds and bureaucracy. Fortunately, a completely unconnected fire alarm went off, prompting a-" Red Alert cuts off, covers his face in his right hand, and sighs. "Okay. Look. Fireflight pulled the fire alarm, while I triggered just about every other alarm I could. They'll probably be filing the paperwork over the car alarms I set off into the next century." He lowers his hand. "Anyway, once the building was evacuated, it made it easier for a group to locate the Lead Administrator, while I questioned his primary assistant. As it turns out, the Lead Assistant /did/ requisition the Matrix from Lord Gycony from Monacus. What they /received/ was a copy of the Terran movie. The fact that the Lead Assistant would even believe he could receive the Autobot Matrix of Leadership from Lord Gycony suggests our next stop, however. "Despite the presence of the Decepticons, things did /not/ devolve into wide-scale violence. Just, erm, wide-scale alarms. And I believe we're going to be fined, and I rather suspect that this will delay the approval of my law-enforcement permits for that world. And /no,/ I have not 'found my people' and don't intend to move there, thank you very much! I generally find it useful to be properly licensed on as many planets as will grant it to me. "As a side note, I was able to note that Catechism's engines are... completely different from what they were last time I encountered that Seeker. I'd say she's running on completely new engines, and has likely had an upgrade. Those who encounter her in combat should be prepared to face new abilities. Red Alert, out." Autobot Message: 3/91 Posted Author AAR: 501.A & Monacus Briefing Fri Nov 28 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *** TEXT ONLY *** *** CC'd to the EDC Messaging System *** On assignment with the Autobots (Red Alert, Keeper, Silverbolt, Dee-Kal, and Fireflight) to planet 501.A, following the trail of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, we ran afoul of the planet's local overwhelming sense of bureaucracy and red tape. The entire planet seemed designed around forcing people to fill out forms and wait in lines. The Decepticons Catechism, Americon, and a Con I didn't recognize but have included an image of in this report (OOC: Mortex) were on the scene, also looking for the Matrix. As we didn't have years to spend trying to find the location of the Matrix, we sneaked into the planet's Lead Administrator's tower to search for clues. We arrived at his office just behind the Decepticons, but in time to hear that the Lead Administrator did not, in fact, have the Matrix of Leadership. Instead he had the Matrix. The movie, not the item of fantastic power. He did, however, pass on intelligence suggesting that Lord Gycony of Monacus was in possession of the Matrix. I will be leading this mission to Monacus EDC-side, though the Autobots are likely to bring their own leadership as well. The objective is to find the location of the Matrix of Leadership and retrieve it from Lord Gycony. Note the Decepticons have this intel as well, and are surely going to be on site looking for the same. Combat against Monacus citizens is discouraged, but if it comes down to losing the Matrix or starting a firefight, start the firefight. --- RULES OF ENGAGEMENT --- Mission Overview: Retrieve the Matrix. Stop the Decepticons from so Operational Command: Autobot seniority Where force may be used: Anywhere When force may be used: Discouraged but permitted in order to assist with the mission Mission Lead: Col. Marissa Faireborn; Autobot leader TBA Mission start date: Nov 28, 2029 Mission start time: 1900 EST Signing Officer: Col. Marissa Faireborn Comments: Our relationship with Lord Gycony and Monacus is strained but is not openly hostile. Try to avoid a diplomatic incident. That said, your top priority is recovering the Matrix and ensuring it does not fall into Decepticon hands. PS. I've asked my soldiers to stop referring to themselves as a hypothetical _______imus Prime. You can stop emailing me the projected health issues surrounding this, Skids. OOC: Tonight around 7 EST. Autobot Message: 3/92 Posted Author Al-Manaq and Delta Parvenu Ten Sat Nov 29 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A quick text-only report from Red Alert. "I'll leave the details of the Monacus mission to those who were present, but the general conclusion was: Gycony doesn't have the Matrix, but he thinks he might know who does, or at least who might know where it is: Al-Manaq on Delta Parvenu Ten. I've done some research, but information is sketchy. Al-Manaq is rumored to be a font of wisdom, but he forces people to particpate in physical and mental trials in order to learn what he knows. Delta Parvenu Ten is known for its high mountains and vast rainforests. It's noted to be fairly dangerous, although native technologies are relatively low. "Please be aware that both the Decepticons and the Hollow Men have the names of the person and the planet, and with it they could probably look up what has been presented here." Autobot Message: 3/93 Posted Author AAR: Al-Manaq & Delta-P X Sun Nov 30 Clutch ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After the spinny Clutch appears on the screen, evidently in the giant main corridor of the Orion Pax. From off-camera you hear loud engine noises, tires sqealing and other racing sounds. "Foxfire, Gears, Sideswipe, Grimlock and I all went to the planet Delta Parvenu Ten to follow up on our latest Matrix lead. The Decepticons got there at just about the same time as us. We met Al-Manaq in his temple, and he turned out to be a silicate life-form shaped like a giant stone head. Uh...anyway, Al-Manaq was only willing to help with our search if we performed a series of physical tests he called games. Things like dodging flying boulders, throwing lassos over levers, resisting pain and other activities. We each had our strengths and specialties, but we all did our best and I have to say we made a good showing at everything...the only problem was that the Decepticon Shockwave matched or surpassed us all in virtually every event. He was rewarded with a 'riddle codex' that Al-Manaq promised would lead to 'a Matrix'. Luckily, one of Al-Manaq's guards also gave us a copy of the codex. It's in our lab now for investigation." The off-screen racing noises seem to be getting louder, and Clutch's optics flick off to one side before he hurries on, "One more interesting thing is that the ex-Decepticon Fleet was there, somehow disguised as Catechism. He stole a riddle-codex himself, so it looks like we're back in a three-way race. And speaking of racing..." Clutch transforms and speeds off-camera, and after a few seconds picture auto-spinny's. Category:Reports